


What He's Done

by mysticMeatstick



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anxiety, Other, Passing Out, Past Abuse, Severe Abuse, bro is a bad person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 06:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticMeatstick/pseuds/mysticMeatstick
Summary: Dave shows up beaten and bloody, on the verge of death at Dirk's door at three in the morning. Now it's up to Dirk and his two sisters, Rose and Roxy, to figure out what happened.





	What He's Done

Fuck. This was... bad to say the least. Bro was drunk again. When Bro came home drunk, nothing ever good ever came to Dave. It was constant beating, constant strifes. Even while Bro was too drunk to think, he had amazing accuracy. Dave couldn't win against Bro. Dave wasn't strong enough. He blocked as many attacks as he could but the sharp blades bit into his skin. Over and over again, Bro wasn't paying much attention while he hacked away at his little brother. He wasn't paying attention until Dave stopped fighting back. Until Dave laid motionless against the roof, completely defeated.

Bro pulled a flask from his pocket and downed the contents as he walked to the door that lead down to their apartment. He stopped before reaching the door, turning to Dave and drunkenly saying, "You ain't a fuckin' Strider. Piss off, if I find ya here in the morning I'll toss ya off the roof." His words were horribly slurred but he wasn't kidding. Dave knew that much.

After Bro left, Dave pushed himself off the concrete. Because of a particularly bad cut, his left arm was basically rendered useless. He was covered in blood, shirt torn to pieces and face not saved from the abuse. He had to get out of there. Bro wasn't fucking around when he said he'd throw Dave off the roof. Dave had to get out of there, had to get somewhere to patch up his wounds before he lost too much blood. There was already a puddle of it from his various wounds.

It was a long walk. Down all the stairs with blood dripping from his fingertips and soaking into his shirt and pants. He made it out onto the street before his vision blurred slightly. He leaned against a wall, taking a deep breath and staring straight ahead as he started walking once more. It was late, plenty of cars passed. None seemed to care for the teen stumbling along down the road. And he was stumbling pretty damn bad, vision dark and feet heavy but he had to keep going.

Dave passed out once, leaning against a street light. He fell, head feeling fuzzy as he sat there, unsure how he even managed to hit the ground. Realization hit him like a bag of bricks; he could die here. It felt like there was cotton stuffed in his ears but he couldn't stop. He had to keep going. Dave Strider was not ready to die. His face was pale, bloodied. His lips didn't seem to exist any more, so pale they were nearly blue. Even so, he had to keep walking. No matter how dark his vision got, no matter how much he bled, he had to keep walking.

And then he saw it, his cousin's house. Of course, Dirk wasn't expecting him. He wasn't expecting to find a bloodied teen at his door. Somehow Dave made it. He was at the door. It was three in the morning, he could barely see even though his shades had fallen somewhere along the way. His arms felt heavy but he lifted one and hit the door as hard as he could before the dizziness took over and he passed out again. His body fell against the door, hitting harder than his arm ever could. He blinked, not able to see for a few seconds. He was laying against the door, head far too fuzzy to even remember falling. And then his body shifted as the door opened, he let out a weak groan as he tried to focus on the face leaning over him. He wasn't doing good at all, the wound on his arm was still bleeding along with a few of the deeper ones on his chest and back. He felt worse and worse each second, terrified that he might still die here. His vision went black and he took a deep breath before passing out completely.


End file.
